


What’s she got?

by GwenBi_Wan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 情侣间的一个误会。是吗？





	What’s she got?

**Author's Note:**

> 嗑药；OOC；现代AU；bg提及；

平淡无奇的工作日被几张照片打破，欧比旺打开手机，一个男人的裸体出现在眼前，旁边还睡了个女孩，很模糊，但不难认出那是奎刚，配字是 ** _‘你出差时’_** 。陌生的号码，没有人接听，一片忙音让欧比旺扯了扯领带，手头的工作还是要做完的，他劝自己不要摔手机，不过是个男朋友，他还能找到更好的。

就这样，奎刚没有问原因就轻易同意了欧比旺提出的分手请求，也同意了最后再见一次。

 

欧比旺约了奎刚在科洛桑那家著名的夜店见面，他们也是在这里认识的，那时候欧比旺甚至还是个学生，而现在他都工作好几年了。奎刚还没得及开口问好，一个吻就迎了上来，他甚至觉得欧比旺的嘴唇磕到了自己的牙。一个小圆片被推给他，想也没想，他就吞了下去。他的理智随着台上乐队的鼓点慢慢升上云端再极速坠落，他看到主唱双膝跪地，劣质的紫色灯光打在他的脸上，泪水和汗水混和着滴落在舞台，不一会他开始砸吉他。奎刚捧住欧比旺的脸，啃咬他有些干裂的嘴唇，扫过他的口腔，追逐那条灵活的舌头。欧比旺也吞下了那些小圆片，回应他的吻同样渴望，他们分开时欧比旺舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，牵着他穿过那些纵情声色的男女，似乎在污浊的空气里度过一夜的疯狂就能让白天那些糟糕的事情变成虚无。

沙发上已经躺着一对抱在一起的情侣，但没有更好的选择，奎刚被欧比旺推倒，双手被那条不知道从那里抽出来的领带束缚，这里太黑，除了偶然被投向他们的灯光映衬出得欧比旺的身影，奎刚什么都看不见。性器被那个温热的地方含住，身上的人骑着奎刚摆动着腰肢呻吟被音乐盖了过去，欧比旺的膝盖夹住奎刚的腰，奎刚侧过头还能就着那些闪过的灯光看见那处骨骼的活动，小药片让他产生幻觉，他分明能感觉到水滴滴在他的胸口。欧比旺不断的变换着角度，直到身体里的阴茎找到那一点，双臂撑在奎刚身侧，他让自己冷静了一下，抬高臀部，没有变换角度，又重重的坐了下去，过强的刺激让他释放，他趴在奎刚的身上，呼吸声冲击着奎刚的耳膜，过了几分钟，他清晰的听到欧比旺轻声说：“她有什么是我给不了你的吗？”

奎刚没来得及回答，绑住他双手的领带被解开，欧比旺迅速的起身，消失在那些男男女女之中。奎刚回过神，追了出去。

欧比旺在天台抽烟，烟灰被他抖落，变成无数碎片，又被风吹走。奎刚夺过燃烧过半的香烟，吸了一口，靠近了欧比旺干裂的嘴唇，香烟被他们浪费掉了，口鼻的感知能力被削弱。夹着烟的手捧着欧比旺的脸，“现在能和我解释为什么要说那句话吗？”

欧比旺解释了一切，还有自己的恐惧。

“那不过是大学时候的无果的几次尝试罢了。”天台的风吹散了粘在身上的淫靡气味。

“是吗？”绿眼睛里无尽的悲伤让奎刚愣了一下，他的答案没有改变。“我相信你。”仿佛刚才的质疑是药物作用下的错觉。

 

回到欧比旺的公寓，奎刚也忍不住发问：“你什么好时候开始嗑药的？”

绿眼睛在明亮的灯光下显得无比清澈，就像他大学时一样。“我给你的不过是颗薄荷糖。”

是吗？

 


End file.
